


EL ANIVERSARIO

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Halloween, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Safer Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Adaptación libre de la escena del capítuloTome-Wan en la que Hannibal huele a Freddie Lounds en Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	EL ANIVERSARIO

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un reto de Halloween para la pág Hannigram Lovers y está basado en una historia original mía que escribí hace mucho tiempo y que he adaptado al hannigram. 
> 
> Mil gracias a todos por votarme y aunque no merecía quedar en primer lugar, vosotros me habéis otorgado ese honor, pero como yo era la impostora, todos mis puntos de han repartido a partes iguales ente las demás fickers.
> 
> Como siempre este fic está dedicado a mis niñas Caro, Brenda, Maca y Dori. Mil gracias chicas. Os quiero de aquí al infinito.
> 
> Pd:No tengo ni la menor idea de hablar o escribir en lituano. Perdón por los errores.

Will se miró al espejo, observando como el paso del tiempo no se había reflejado en su rostro.

Estaba igual que aquel día. Sólo las pequeñas arrugas surcando las comisuras de su boca y las líneas de su frente, revelaban su edad y mientras el cepillo de plata acariciaba sus rizos, una sonrisa curva se instaló en sus labios. Dejó el cepillo de pelo de hurón sobre el ébano negro del tocador del baño y cerró los ojos, evocando el día en que todo había cambiado.

Sí. Hoy era el día… El día en que celebraba que hacía veinticinco años, Hannibal se había quedado a su lado.

Su palacio de la memoria lo llevó a aquella noche, veinticinco años atrás, y allí estaba él, más hermoso de lo que Will podía recordar. La cena había sido perfecta y compartían una copa de vino sentados al calor del fuego y Will sonrió al recordar como Hannibal se había acercado, tras ponerse de pie, mostrándose ante él como el depredador que era y entonces habló y sus palabras tan sólo confirmaron algo que Will ya sabía desde el principio. Hannibal le estaba confesando que era el Destripador de Chesapeake.

Will recordaba claramente como sus ojos se habían posado en los obres negros del doctor y que el sentimiento que latía en su corazón le apretaba dentro del pecho casi dejándolo sin respiración. No era amor, era algo muchísimo más complejo y muchísimo más poderoso. Hannibal le tendió la mano y le sonrió levemente, haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaran más.

-Vayámonos está noche Will. Deja una nota para Alana, alimenta a tus perros y ven conmigo.

Will trago saliva y un nudo se apretó en su estómago. Por un breve instante pensó en Jack, pero rápidamente lo alejó de sus pensamientos, asintió con la cabeza y tendió su mano hacia la de Hannibal y cuando el psiquiatra tiró de él hacia arriba, se dejó llevar.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando con delicadeza, Hannibal deslizó su mano por su cintura y lo atrajo a su pecho, quedando frente a frente y sonrió cuando Will dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo.  
Sus labios estaban muy cerca y cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Hannibal acariciando sus labios, Will entró en piloto automático y dejó de pensar. Casi sin darse cuenta su boca estaba contra la del asesino y gimió cuando sintió la leve caricia de la lengua de Hannibal en la comisura de sus labios. Will tuvo un momento de pánico y se quedó quieto, simplemente boca con boca y respiración contra respiración.

El beso de Hannibal pareció vacilar, como si no estuviera seguro de si era bienvenido y retrocedió hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que Will no estaba respondiendo a su beso.

-Perdóname, Will... Pensé.....- Hannibal negó con la cabeza y se apartó de él lamiéndose los labios, como si saboreara el sabor de los de Will en ellos y se dio la vuelta, e intentando mantener la dignidad se encaminó hacia la mesa para servirse un poco más de vino.

Quizás había interpretado mal las señales de Will, pero había creído que el interés que sentía por Graham era mutuo y que su confesión era oportuna.

No había podido evitar oler el aroma de Freddie Lounds en el profesor y supo que Will y Jack le habían tendido una trampa, pero decidió darle otra oportunidad y confesarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Ahora sabía que claramente había sido un error. No quería matar a Will.... Will era importante para él y decidió que esa misma noche se iría sin mirar atrás, pero antes de eso, le dejaría un buen recuerdo a Jack Crawford y a su traición.

Will se quedó parado viendo cómo Hannibal se apartaba de él y se servía más vino.

Podía sentir como los músculos de Hannibal se tensaban bajo su chaqueta al servirse el vino y por primera vez pudo verlo claramente. Vio al verdadero Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal estaba dolido y por la tensión en su voz cuando le ofreció otra copa, sabía que el psiquiatra estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó al hombre y deslizó una de sus manos por la amplia espalda, acariciando la maravillosa tela de la chaqueta negra y deslizó la otra a su alrededor, rodeándolo con su brazo hasta que llegó al frente y acarició su estómago por encima de las múltiples capas de ropa.

Hannibal se tensó entre sus brazos y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando Will deslizó su nariz bajo el lóbulo de su oreja y susurró.

-Me iré contigo, Hannibal....- Una lágrimas solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla del asesino y cerró los ojos, queriendo creerle. Will se había metido dentro de su traje de persona y aunque le doliera admitirlo, no podía negar lo evidente. Estaba enamorado de Will Graham y eso no era conveniente para sus planes.

Will beso el cuello de Hannibal y lo sintió estremecerse. En ese momento tomó la decisión. Quería irse con él de verdad y estaba harto de anteponer sus deseos a los de los demás. Giró a Hannibal entre sus brazos y agarrándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta, lo atrajo hacia él y entonces sus bocas chocaron casi con violencia. Labios contra labios, lengua contra lengua y cuando Hannibal lo rodeo en sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, supo que podía permitirse esa noche. Sólo una noche antes de separarse para siempre

Los labios de Hannibal bajaron por su garganta, besando y lamiendo y Will echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras hundía sus dedos entre las finas hebras de color arena y plata y apretaba a su némesis más contra su piel.

-Hannibal.... .- Gimió con la voz entrecortada y pudo sentir como los dientes irregulares del psiquiatra pellizcaban su piel, mientras dedos hábiles bajaban por sus costados y agarraban la tela de su camisa para sacarla de sus pantalones.- Hannibal, espera... Nunca he hecho esto.- Logro decir mientras sentía como las manos del otro hombre subían, desabrochando los botones.

Hannibal frunció el ceño confuso y se apartó unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos sin comprender.

Era una expresión extraña en el rostro del doctor y Will lo miro fijamente, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban los hombros de su amigo y no pudo evitar una que una risa suave escapase de sus labios.

-Me refiero con un hombre. No sé qué debo hacer.

Hannibal también sonrió mirándolo e inconscientemente sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los labios enrojecidos e hinchados de Will.

-Si no quieres, podemos parar, o si quieres puedes ser tú quien....- Will negó con la cabeza, sin dejarlo terminar y empezó a quitar la chaqueta del cuerpo de su amante.- No... Sólo quiero que me digas que hacer.

Hannibal sonrió y volvió a besarlo, mientras quitaba la camisa de Will y la dejaba caer al suelo.

-No tienes que hacer nada, mano gyvenimas.(1) Yo lo haré por ti.

Y así fue. Hannibal lo desnudó prenda a prenda, dejándolas caer al suelo y marcándolo con besos durante todo el camino hasta que se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo con adoración. Sus grandes manos se posaron en las caderas de Will y sonrió al ver como sus maravillosos ojos azules se posaban en los suyos. No necesitaban hablar y cuando Hannibal lamió la polla erecta que se erguía frente a su rostro, Will sintió que podía morir.

Hannibal lamió una franja ancha con su lengua y luego lo llevó hasta el fondo de su garganta sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.  
Will enroscó sus dedos en los mechones de plata y arena de los cabellos del hombre y empezó a moverse contra esa deliciosa boca que lo engullía como si Hannibal estuviera muerto de hambre y el fuera el plato principal. Podía sentir como el placer iba enroscándose en su cuerpo, tensándolo y con un gemido se corrió con tanta fuerza que sus piernas casi cedieron, pero Hannibal no dejó de chuparlo en ningún momento, hasta que tragó todo lo que Will tenía para darle y luego con un movimiento casi felino, dejó de lamerlo y subió de nuevo por el cuerpo de Will, acariciando sus costados con las manos, mientras lamia y mordía desde la base de su polla hasta sus labios, dejándole probar el sabor de su liberación. Will casi no podía ni respirar cuando Hannibal lo alzó en sus brazos como si no pesara nada, lo llevó a la habitación y con suavidad lo dejo sobre la cama.

-Oh, joder Hannibal…Eso ha sido….-Will se echó a reír, casi agotado y Hannibal se cernió sobre él, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y sus piernas, sonriendo también.

-Eres delicioso, y no creas que he terminado… Si puedo tenerte, lo haré, Aš noriu būti tavo meilužis šiąnakt, kol tave užmušiu. Will. (2).- dijo besándolo de nuevo y Will aunque no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho, lo rodeó con sus brazos y asintió.

-Sea lo que sea, si, por favor…. Si a todo.- La sonrisa de Hannibal se hizo más amplia y tras besarlo de nuevo, se levantó para quitarse la ropa, prenda a prenda, dejándolas caer al suelo y luego se acercó a su mesilla de noche para alcanzar el lubricante y un preservativo. Will se incorporó sobre sus codos, observándolo detenidamente. Hannibal era hermoso bajo todas esas capas de ropa y cuando volvió a la cama Will le dio la bienvenida, abriendo sus piernas para que el psiquiatra se acomodara entre ellas.

Hannibal lo besó de nuevo con hambre, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás.

Will se dejó hacer, sin dejar de mirarlo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y a pesar de que hacía poco que su orgasmo lo había alcanzado, notó como empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Hannibal no dejó de besarlo ni acariciarlo, casi como si quisiera memorizar con sus manos la forma de su cuerpo y cuando uno de sus dedos tanteó el agujero de Will, él gimió abriendo más las piernas.

El dedo húmedo de Hannibal acarició su entrada despacio y cuando empujó, un sonido roto escapó de los labios de Will y Hannibal siguió acariciándolo despacio, abriéndolo para él y cuando estuvo listo, Hannibal deslizó el preservativo por su erección y se acarició un par de veces, esparciendo más lubricante a lo largo de su polla.

-¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta?- jadeó Will conteniendo el aliento y Hannibal negó con la cabeza a la vez que se arrodillaba entre sus muslos abiertos.

-No es necesario, meilė (3)…Quiero verte y guardar tu expresión para siempre cuando te abra para mí. Will asintió ruborizándose y se aferró a la almohada cuando Hannibal empezó a empujar contra su borde hinchado y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse.

-No Will… Abre los ojos…. Mírame, mano mylimasis (4)…- Will no pudo contestar cuando el otro hombre entró más adentro y un gemido entrecortado se escapó de sus labios cuando la polla de Hannibal tocó fondo. Lecter se quedó parado unos segundos y Will lo abrazo con sus piernas, alzando las caderas. No sentía dolor y rápidamente la sensación incomoda de plenitud desapareció cuando Hannibal ajustó su postura y presionó directamente contra su próstata hinchada.

-¡¡¡¡ Oh Dios!!!! Hannibal… Oh joder…. Si…Si… - gimió Will cuando el asesino empezó a moverse contra él con fuertes estocadas.

Pronto ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y Will deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, masturbándose mientras Hannibal seguía empujando cada vez más fuerte hasta que su espalda se arqueo y Hannibal aprovecho el movimiento para alzarlo contra su pecho y envolverlo entre sus brazos.  
Ambos estallaron casi a la vez, con Will pintando el pecho de los dos con su liberación y cuando se dejó caer hacia atrás, completamente agotado arrastro a Hannibal contra su pecho.

-Te amo Hannibal…Te amo.-Susurro Will unas horas más tarde mientras observaba, a luz de la luna llena que iluminaba la habitación a través de un gran ventanal, a su amante dormido.

Will abrió los ojos y regresó al presente. No podía recordar lo que había sucedido después, pero daba igual, porque Hannibal estaba a su lado desde entonces.

Soñador y nervioso, se sentía casi como un adolescente en su primera cita. Poniéndose de pie, salió de la habitación, alisándose la camisa.

Recorriendo el pasillo, tarareó una antigua canción mientras se dirigía al salón principal, donde la cena ya estaría lista y su amor lo estaría esperando.

Will se sentía eufórico, lleno de vitalidad y con el corazón henchido por la felicidad y la emoción.

Realmente no podía creer que después de veinticinco años, Hannibal siguiera a su lado, tan hermoso y dispuesto como el primer día.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para darle paso y allí estaba él. Su Destripador de Chesapeake. El hombre que le había robado el alma y el que a pesar de todo, se había quedado a su lado.

Con una sonrisa, Will se sentó a la mesa y tomó la copa de vino entre sus manos y alzándola, miro hacia el extremo de la mesa.

Hannibal estaba como el primer día. No había más arrugas en su rostro. Arrugas que dado el paso del tiempo deberían de reflejarse en la piel dorada de su amante y su pelo seguía siendo de arena y plata.

Will recorrió con sus ojos el torso de su amado y frunció el ceño al ver el agujero de bala que su amado tenía a la altura del estómago y el asesino sonrió alzando su copa y mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Qué te ocurre, mano meilė (5)? ¿Has vuelto a olvidar?- dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa divertida. Will sacudió la cabeza, y cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando recordar.

-Hannibal yo no… ¿Ha vuelto la encefalitis?- Pregunto Will cada vez más confundido, sin poder apartar la vista del agujero de bala que Hannibal tenía en el estómago. 

Lecter soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia él y besándolo con suavidad.

-No estas enfermo, estás muerto. Tanto como yo. Ambos morimos aquella noche, mielasis (6)- Dijo Hannibal poniéndose de pie e instando a Will a hacer lo mismo. Casi con devoción, la mano de Hannibal acarició su vientre y Will miró hacia abajo, sintiendo el olor ferroso de la sangre y sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando se dio cuenta de que el aroma procedía de ambos.

Hannibal sonrió, mientras volvía a colocarle en su sitio, el intestino que asomaba, por el corte de su vientre.

-Yo te maté a tí y tú a mi, pero no sufras por ello, mano gyvenimas (7). Ahora ya nada puede separarnos y no tenemos que huir. Estamos juntos y unidos para siempre. 

Will suspiró, mientras sentía como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y sonrió mirando a Hannibal. 

-Y pensar que ibas a dejarme… ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si alguno de los dos hubiera logrado llegar a la puerta?

Hannibal lo besó mientras lo mecía en sus brazos. Todas las vísperas de Halloween, en el aniversario de su muerte, Will olvidaba que se habían matado mutuamente y cada vez, año tras año, Hannibal le devolvía sus recuerdos.

\------------------------ FIN---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------
> 
> Notas de la autora:  
> (1) mano gyvenimas : mi vida.  
> (2) , Aš noriu būti tavo meilužis šiąnakt, kol tave užmušiu.:Quiero ser tu amante esta noche, antes de matarte.  
> (3) Meilė: amor  
> (4) mano mylimasis: amado mío.  
> (5) mano meilė: mi amor.  
> (6) Mielasis: cariño.  
> (7) Mano gyvenimas: mi vida.


End file.
